


Fish Bones and Dragon Scales

by freshiewrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anime References, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Its mostly just fluff i think, Slice of Life, idk what else to tag, minor hurt/comfort, no major angst planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: Sans just wants to be close to them. Holding hands, sleeping soft, watching the fake stars high above them.That's all he wants.
Relationships: Alphys/Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Sans/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chilly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yastaghr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/gifts).



> yaay my first Salphyne fic :D ive wanted to for forever, and maybe Swap wouldnt have been my first choice, but here we go anyways because i have Mighty Needs
> 
> enjoy??

The squelching noises his boots make against the slushed snow just outside the house made Sans wince, the sounds turning a lot better when it was just the crunch of freshly fallen snow. Everything was white, all around, the only real contrast in color being the lights everyone had hung up in town and the green of the trees that held up a lot more snow than they had any right to. 

He could tell Alphys was waiting on him, just by the sheer impatience that radiated from the direction of Waterfall. He grinned, finishing up his minor patrol to make sure everything around the house was as it should have been, checking the door was locked one last time before making his way towards his very intolerantly waiting lover. 

Papyrus, still sleeping upstairs, would find a note taped to his face telling him where Sans was headed and how long he thought he’d be gone, but there was never any real way to tell. Alphys either had a lot planned or a little, there wasn’t a whole lot of in between.

This time he had something planned, had texted the group chat to let them know what was up without giving away too many spoilers because he was excited as hell to show them what he’d found.

He’d pat his inventory to assure himself it was still in there, but that wasn’t really how inventories worked. 

Alphys was indeed waiting right at the path that led into Waterfall, the snow slowly becoming soft dirt, even mud in certain places, giving way to bright blue and green water that bubbled and churned as it made its way through the Underground. 

She snorted as he came around the corner, the only thing adorning her for the chill of Snowdin a scarf, seeing as how she wasn’t fully in the area. If she’d been a few feet further in, she’d have needed her full ensemble of shit to keep her warm.

He always got a laugh out of that, just the sight of his Mighty Commander Alphys bundled up like a child who had never set foot in the snow. 

He nearly did laugh when, as he got close enough, Alphys reached forward and lifted him into the air, smooching him directly on the face before slinging him over her shoulder.

“Impatient?” he asked, chuckling as Alphys growled.

“You always t-take so damn l-long.” she huffed, heading back towards Waterfall, making her way through the tunnels and pathways with ease. He listened as she complained about how long she’d had to wait for the Riverperson’s boat, then how long she’d had to wait for a side river to die down before she could cross it, then how long she’d had to wait for him to get his “boney ass” to her. 

She was making good pace, hurrying along as if she couldn’t wait to get back, which he imagined was probably true enough. Undyne would be waiting after all, and if Sans wasn’t in the picture, he would bet money that the two of them would still be together. Smooching, dancing, all the things they did as a poly… just without him.

He tried not to think about that very often. It hurt, thinking about how they could replace or even just get rid of him at any time and their core relationship wouldn’t even waver. He had to believe, though, that they kept him around because they meant it when they said they loved him.

He had to.

He was just the calmer one, the one that kept the shenanigans down a notch… in some ways. Less in others, remembering back to the time he’d planted whoopie cushions in every cranny and nook in Alphys’ house. Just remembering the look on her face when she’d opened the fridge only to have a fart noise blast out at her made him laugh.

“What’re y-you laughing about, t-twerp.” Alphys asked grumpily, glaring up at his spot on her shoulder. He shrugged, enjoying the ride as they made their way through the final set of tunnels that would lead to the weirdest shaped house Sans had ever set eyes on. 

It was Alphys, though, so he imagined it probably had something to do with anime. It always had something to do with anime.

They were just coming up to the house when Sans tapped Alphys’ shoulder, their tag for “Let me down.” She did so, careful because of his HP but rough because they were friends, datemates, and training partners and she knew exactly how much he could take in a pinch. In the end it was more soft than rough, and for that he was grateful.

“What’s up?” she asked, a little concerned but eager to get back, but Blue wanted to talk to her alone, before they headed inside.

It was important, and not just to him. It was about the future, his place in it, and lots of important things that were very hard to say when Alphys gave him that dopey look she always got when he was being stupid about something.

“Whatever it is, c-can it wait? I-I know Undyne w-was wanting to t-talk to you. She said it was i-important.” She looked towards the house, something soft in her eyes. “And I wanted t-to make us some mochi, m-maybe…”

That was the final nail in the coffin in Blue trying to ask anything, especially since he knew for sure now that Undyne was waiting on them. If he knew her (and he liked to think he did, pretty damn well), she’d stayed over night and was planning on talking to him when he came over for their hangout date today.

He hated disappointing her… especially when he knew some of what she was having to deal with in the Lab. 

Yeah, it could wait. “Lead on, dear!” he said, grinning as she smiled, sharp, and picked him back up, this time like a bag of potatoes. Oh well, at least she wasn’t hurling him through a window.


	2. Sake and Mochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo i hope this feels festive :D
> 
> enjoy!!

When they arrived, Blue was in fact hurled through a window, but this time the window was open so glass doesn’t go flying like it usually does. Which was nice, seeing as how glass was annoying to get out of his scarf. 

Undyne was there, waiting for them both on the large pillow pile that Alphys probably set up before Undyne had even gotten there. Alphys gave Undyne a smooch, whispering something in her ear that had Undyne laughing in the loud, raucous way she always did. Alphys, seemingly happy with that, headed for the kitchen, leaving Blue alone with Undyne, who was sleepily smiling at him.

“Hey babe, you wanna come nap with me till the mochi is done?” Undyne asked, Blue laughing quietly as he took off his boots and coat before crawling into her arms.

He wasn’t as close with Undyne as he was with Alphys, but he still loved her as a partner, and they both tag teamed Alphys with love when she needed it, so it was fine. 

“Alphys said you had something to talk to me about?” Blue asked, but Undyne was already waving him off. 

“Later. Right now we sleep.”

Blue chuckled, but stayed sitting up. “Well, before we go to sleep for the 3 hours it’s gonna take Alphys to figure out if we like chocolate mochi or not-”

“SH-SHUT UP!!” came from the kitchen, setting them both off into laughter before Undyne sat up a little, hair falling in her face as she stared hard at Blue.

“You found something, didn’t you?”

Blue gave her a sly look, revealing a box set of the Lord of the Rings deluxe edition movies. “Only one or two discs work right now… but I thought you might enjoy it?”

Undyne’s face lit up, grabbing at the movies until Blue handed them over with a laugh, watching with satisfaction as she poured through the legible writing on the case. 

“Oh… Sans this is great!” she whispered, giving him a soft peck on the cheek as his reward before going back to reading the little pamphlet that had survived the pools of the Dump.

Blue felt his face warm up a little, and laid back into the pillows as Undyne began reading the different little snippets of information that she thought was interesting or bold. 

It did end up taking nearly two and a half hours for Alphys to perfect the mochi; she wasn’t as bad at cooking as Undyne, but she didn’t do it very often. Her specialty was pre-made ramen, and that didn’t make for a very romantic meal for the three of them.

Once they were finished, Undyne proudly showed Alphys the movies that Blue had found, Alphys grinning from ear to ear as she clapped Blue on the back and set out the mochi balls, filled with ice cream, as well as marshmallows with chocolatey outsides, the three of them chowing down even as they drank liberally with the sake, and by the end of the first movie, they were down for the count.

That was okay though. Blue was right where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
